


the porgs see all

by filmingloves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Rey (Star Wars), Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Force Babies (Star Wars), Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Porgs (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Protective Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as many endearments as i can fit in, babies deserve all of this and more, ben calls rey his light, island domesticity, porgs added to make everything a dash more adorable, porgs pregnancy and possessive babies, seriously this is all just a pile of fluff, sweet summer children they love each other so much, they're gonna be the best parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmingloves/pseuds/filmingloves
Summary: The porgs see all.And now they see that in a brick cottage on the banks of the shores of Ahch-To, there lives a small family. It is an odd combination: The last Skywalker and former murderous dictator Kylo Ren—Ben Solo; the love of his life—Rey of Jakku; and their little triplet boys.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	the porgs see all

The porgs see all.

And now they see that in a brick cottage on the banks of the shores of Ahch-To, there lives a small family. It is an odd combination: The last Skywalker and former murderous dictator Kylo Ren—Ben Solo; the love of his life—Rey of Jakku; and their little triplet boys. 

.

The few inhabitants of Ahch-To(mainly the porgs) had been witness to, a few months after the war, see a lanky, oddly handsome man trudging towards the shore, a large sack on his back, and a much smaller creature tucked into his side. Though diminutive in size, the porgs sense the smaller creature’s power in the Force as incredibly strong— roughly equal to the man she leans on for support, if not more.

But something is wrong, and the porgs can sense it, too.

The young woman is flushed, breathing hard, and the man is gentle with her. He lays down a blanket he’s pulled out of the sack and sits down, wrapping his arms around her as she smiles and sighs in his protective embrace. They watch the waves together until the sun sets and they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

The man must be some sort of wizard, because the next day, he uses the Force to summon bricks and bark and stone into one spot, and arrange them into a sturdy looking hut. More of a cottage, really, because of its size. The porgs don’t see as much of them after that, except for when the man comes out to catch fresh fish every day to provide for his family, and the woman, furious, runs after him to make sure he doesn’t do all the work.

Throughout the next few months, the porgs notice the man is always with her, carrying her on his back to fetch water, and laying kisses on her belly in the moonlight as it grows larger and larger everyday. In turn, she tenderly washes both of them in the salty sea water, scrubbing the hard and soft ridges of him as he obediently sits in silence, his eyes closed in pure calm. She teaches him how to hunt more efficiently, enveloping his back in her arms as she fixes his stances and posture. This usually ends with him growling in annoyance when his love for elegance clashes with her affinity for rough, raw, power, and he tackles her to the ground, tickling mercilessly; eventually though, he reluctantly grins and halts his ministrations, when he sees she has become breathless and tearful with laughter.

How to cook the food once they get it, though, is a whole other situation.

She blushes at the look on his face when out of habit she tries to serve him roasted rat, and he complains, loudly, that his wife will never again eat anything less than a queen if he can help it. 

He is a prince, after all. 

The porgs watch on in awe as he creates a sautéed and skewered fish plate, using the island’s fibrous plants and flowers for seasoning. It is the first time they see him broadly smile, when he surveys her eagerness in gobbling everything down, her cheeks bulging ungracefully with food. It’s a rather interesting expression on her face— like she knows that she might be embarrassing herself, by the telltale tomato color of her cheeks— but that she’s too starved to have that control over herself. When she’s done, he rubs her belly, and she tucks herself into him.

“You?” She says in a small voice, addressing his left pectoral.

He is silent at first, then whispers something about wanting to eat something else for dinner, and if the pink of her face was fading, it’s now back to burning.

Right before he leaves with her back into their home he gives the porgs some strips, too, and they are grateful.

Then, he hauls her back onto his back, ignoring her weak protests as he leaves the small wooden door open, and the porgs crawl in after him.

Rey notices them immediately.

“Oh, Benny—!”

“Sweetheart—?” Then he turns to see them, their wide eyes staring up at him as he groans. “Fucking hell. I thought the scraps would keep them away.”

“Ben,” She says, laughing a little. “Why would giving them food keep them away? I think they’re imprinting on you. . . they want _some more.”_

Ben sighs quietly. “Rey. Are we going to have to adopt these, too?”

Rey looks back down on the porgs, considering. “I think so.” She wiggles out of his grasp and bends down, addressing them. “Hello, little ones. I’m going to prepare a bed for you in the corner, okay?”

The porgs titter, then follow her like chicks to a mother hen towards the lamp in the corner of the large, spacious room. The warmth they find under it is surprisingly cozy. They snuggle up together as Rey fetches a thin sheet from the bed and wraps it around them, smiling. She has a little trouble bending down, though, because of her large tummy, and Ben is instantly by her side, lifting her into his arms again as he walks over to the maple sleigh bed.

“I hope you know this is only for today,” He says darkly.

“Oh, Ben, but it’s so cold outside, I really—oh.“

“It’s ninety degrees—“

“Oh. _oh.”_

“—outside, love. I will die before something happens to you because of—“

“Oh, Ben. _Ben.”_

Finally he notices the strain in her words and his mouth sets in a hard line, his eyes widening. His demeanor instantly changes; he practically vibrates with possessiveness as he curls his body around her.

“It’s happening, light,” He says lowly, almost reverently. “Let’s get you into the bath, and I’ll call mother.”

She whimpers into his chest, and he bends down while carrying her to another room of the cottage, swallowing her cries with bruising, tender kisses.

The porgs titter, and then snuggle closer into the blankets.

They have no idea what’s going on.

.

There are hoarse, wretched screams, and raggedy low growls of frustration that rumble their way all throughout the next day, and the porgs stay in their designated corner the entire time, a little confused.

When the sounds finally stop, Ben comes striding out in his briefs, his dazed, sleepy wife curled up in his arms, and three squirming bundles of life in separate sacks slung over his back. 

He does a double take when he sees the Porgs and primly holds his head high, ignoring their presence, and their soft chirps, that beg for attention. 

Ben lays Rey curled up on the bed, then shrugs the moving sacks of his back gently into her arms. Finally, he grabs the thick, fluffy quilt and tucks it over all of them, almost ready to curl protectively around the physical manifestation of his heart.

But first.

“Sleep, my darlings.” Ben presses a kiss to each of the little one’s noses, which calms their wriggling. Then he turns to Rey, using his large, clumsy fingers to surprisingly tenderly untangle the knots in her hair. He shrugs off his coat, which he’d just put on, but seeming to think better of it, pulled her little arms through the sleeves so she’s warmer. “Sleep, light.” He presses kisses to her nose, cheeks and lips. “Thank you, light.”

Then he takes his babies and his tiny wife in his arms and lays back on the bed as he curls his large body around them, closing his eyes with a soft smile.

He’s so happy.

.

The porgs see that, too.


End file.
